I've Got a Crush on You!
by Dark wolf's last day
Summary: A visit from Italy makes Japan try to make things less awkward between himself and America. AmeriPan. Oneshot.


First off, I am SO sorry for this story taking me so long. I've had writer's block. T_T. I've been wanting to write some FrUK, but I have even worse writer's block with that...

Anyways, enjoy some more AmeriPan!

* * *

"Hey, Japan!" Italy said. "Italy-san? What did you come all the way over to my house for?" Japan asked. Italy stopped his car (Japan had been staring at it nervously ever since Italy had come into view) and stepped out of it. Italy ran happily over to Japan, but stopped in his tracks a few feet away from Japan. He still remembered how Japan didn't like to be touched.

"Well, I heard that you and America are friends. Is that true?" Japan could already feel a migraine coming on. "I wouldn't exactly say friends…" Japan mumbled, "You came all the way over here to ask me that?" Italy nodded. Japan sighed. "Well, it's a long story, but I suppose because you came all this way I'll tell you…" _Or part of the story at least…_

_"Dude, Japan!" Japan sighed. He really didn't like America. Actually he didn't know him that well, but he knew that America was loud and obnoxious. The exact opposite from him. "_ _What is it, America?" Japan watched as America looked nervously at his feet and gave the ground a small kick. "Well, I was wrestling with one of my bros the other day and I…uhh…tackled him and saw the packaging of one of my games and I saw that you make most of my games! I thought that that was pretty cool and…uhh…thanks." _

_ Japan tilted his head. "How many of my games do you have, America?" America laughed nervously. "Well…a-a lot." America grinned sheepishly. Japan bowed his head slightly. "I'm glad that you like my games, America." There was a pause. "Do you want to hang out sometime, Japan?" _

"And that's how it started I suppose." Italy tilted his head. "Then why didn't you say that you _are_ friends?" Japan turned his head away from Italy. "That's enough for today, Italy-san. You should be getting home before it's dark out. Driving in the dark can be dangerous." Italy nodded. "Okay!" He said happily, then drove off in his car.

Japan watched Italy go before he went into his house. Japan sighed. "Why is it that everyone who comes around me is emotionally draining?" Japan looked around. "Great, now I'm talking to myself…" Japan knew that it probably wasn't fair that he hadn't told Italy the whole story about himself and America when he had come all the way over to hear it, but it was embarrassing. Japan even regretted it a little. America knew some of his deepest secrets after all.

Japan sat at a desk in his home. He tapped his fingers on the desk, trying to keep his thoughts away from America, but he couldn't seem to do it. His mind kept wandering. Finally, Japan just decided to let his memory go through its course.

_"No way!" America said, "You make some of my favorite songs and videos too? Dude, you're freaking awesome! Vocaloid too! Man!" Japan smiled slightly. America's ecstatic expression suddenly vanished and was replaced with an embarrassed and blushing face. "…So, does that mean that you like…" America's face grew redder. "Y-Yaoi and yuri?" There was an awkward silence between the two of them. "Because," America said, trying to prompt Japan a little, "I do." Japan blushed and nodded. _

"_I do too…being around Germany and Italy back in World War 2 didn't really help things." America's expression immediately switched back to ecstatic and he laughed. "I always thought something was going on between them too." This time both of them laughed._

Japan broke his thoughts and realized that he was eating sushi in his kitchen. Comfort eating. Japan shook his head lightly and put the sushi in the refrigerator. Japan walked out of the kitchen, even though he knew it would probably do him no good. This time Japan sat himself on the floor.

_"This is so awesome!" America said cheerfully. "I don't have to hide my interests from someone for once!" Japan bit his lip. _

"_Just keep it a secret between the two of us, alright, America?" America nodded. "Of course. I defiantly wouldn't want England finding out about this, that's for sure…" America said. There was a long, awkward pause. "Wanna play video games together?" Japan nodded. "Yes…" He paused, "America-san."_

"And things went on like that for a while…" Japan said to himself. "Even if America-san did annoy me a bit sometimes…all the time…" Japan started to get up to go to the kitchen, but he stopped himself. "But he was a good friend at first, nonetheless."

_One day, when Japan and America were browsing the Internet together, they stumbled across some yaoi. It wasn't ordinary yaoi, however. The two men looked just like them. America awkwardly scooted away from Japan and laughed. "Hah, well, that's weird. How did we get on this page? Let's go back to looking at…whatever we were before! Yeah, hehe…"_

_ It was silent for a little while, even after Japan had gone to a different page. America stared at the wall, red faced. "I'm sorry I made you feel awkward, America-san. I didn't know that that would-"_

_ "You don't have to apologize, Japan. It wasn't your fault." And then it had been quiet and awkward again. Japan tried to analyze the situation carefully, seeing as it was a very tricky one. But, before Japan could think things through, America's hand shot out and grabbed his. Then, before Japan could comprehend what had happened, America pulled his hand away. "I'm so sorry, Japan! I…something just came over me. I shouldn't have…I think I should get going."_

"I can't believe I still haven't made the situation between us any less awkward. It's already been a month and we've barely talked…let alone play video games together or watch anime…" Japan closed his eyes and thought. A few seconds later he was rudely jerked away from his thoughts, however.

"Japan?" Japan jumped, then realized it was only Italy.

"Italy-san! Please don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Japan. Why is the situation between you and America awkward, though?" Japan blinked a few times and blushed. "Oh! I know I shouldn't have come back here, or spied on you, but I was so curious, Japan!"

"It's…not something I really want to talk about. But, I think that I'll be calling America-san soon. I really should make things the way they were again…"

"Is that why you said that you and America were only 'sort of friends'?" Japan nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're going to talk to him! Um…by the way, Japan, can I stay here tonight? It's really late."

"Oh, it is?" Japan glanced over at the clock and saw that Italy was right. It was late. _I really got lost in my own thoughts, didn't I?_ "I suppose it wouldn't be much trouble if you stayed here. But say in the guest room. I know how you are." Italy giggled.

"Don't worry, Japan! I know you need your space!" Japan nodded.

"Thank you, Italy-san."

So, Italy spent the night and then left the next morning. Japan spent about ten minutes just sitting near the phone and staring at it before he finally grabbed it and nervously called America. The phone didn't ring long before America picked up.

"Japan?" America asked cautiously.

"Yes. Hello, America-san. I wanted to…um…invite you over to play video games or whatever you want to do…"

"Oh, of course! I'll have to do it tomorrow though, because I promised my bro that I'd hang out with him all day today. In fact, he's here right now. Sorry." Japan tilted his head in confusion.

"…Which brother?"

"Mattie-er, right, I'm not supposed to call him that around anyone who's not family. Canada." Guiltily, Japan remembered the existence of Canada.

"Oh, yes, Canada-kun! Well, I'll see you tomorrow. You can come over whenever. The time doesn't really matter."

"Okay! Well, bye!" Japan could still feel the tension in the air even after the call had ended. Japan sighed. _For a master at reading the atmosphere, I sure am awkward._

Japan sighed and flopped in front of his TV. If he was going to have to wait another day before seeing America, he might as well make time pass as quickly as possible. _Maybe you should be thinking of what you want to say and establish tomorrow instead of mindlessly watching television, Japan._ Japan sighed, knowing that the voice inside his head was right. He turned off the TV and stared at the ceiling.

Japan's mind was void of any ideas. Small noises in his house; the clock, the fan, the occasional scratching of his fingernails across itchy places on his skin. All bothered him and distracted him. Japan sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wing it tomorrow. I hate doing that, but I just can't seem to focus…" Japan turned the TV back on. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get anything done today.

Japan couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned, but sleep seemed impossibly far away. When morning came, Japan wasn't entirely sure that he had slept at all. Realizing that America could be over any minute, Japan sprang out of bed and got himself and his house ready for America's visit. Luckily for Japan, he didn't have to wait too long after he had finished getting ready for America to come over.

"Hey Japan!" America's tone was enthusiastic like it almost always was, but Japan could still detect the awkwardness that he was going to try to take away.

Eventually, Japan and America ended up playing video games together. Japan sighed. _This is defiantly _not_ what I'm supposed to be doing._ As Japan tried to think of a good way to go about his plan, he didn't notice that America had paused the game. His fingers continued to press buttons absentmindedly.

"Japan?" America said quietly, pulling Japan away from his thoughts. Japan looked over and saw that America's eyes were firmly focused on the floor. "I'm sorry about holding your hand that one time…I just…" America sighed. "I really like you, but I know you don't feel that way, and it's okay if you don't, but I just wanted you to know…"

Japan blinked like a deer in the headlights for a few seconds. Was that the strange feeling he got between the two of them? Was it unrequited? What did he feel? So many questions danced through Japan's head at that moment. Japan thought that he might not ever run out of questions when America turned to look at him. Japan saw America's big blue eyes, and his mind went blank. "Japan?"

"America-san…" Japan barely whispered, looking at America nervously.

"Japan, can I…can I kiss you?" _Snap out of it! It's uncharacteristic of you to be so phased just by some stupid words!_ But there was still the matter of figuring out his emotions…and then after that Japan would have to decide whether he wanted to kiss America or not.

_But, kissing him? I didn't even know what to think when he held my hand! How am I supposed to know if I want to kiss him or not? But, that's invading my personal space and I would feel like I would have to make a commitment with him, but we're nations, so I can't!_

"Japan?" Focusing his attention back on America, Japan shook his head. "Oh…well, I'm s-"

"But…you _can_ kiss me on the cheek…" America was surprised at first, but then grinned from ear to ear and kissed Japan on the cheek. They both smiled.

"So, uh, Japan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to…maybe…I don't know…go on a date with me some time?" Japan smiled lightly.

"Yes, I think I would."

* * *

You know, this story was actually supposted to end differently, but I forgot about it so I changed what I was gonna write about, lol.


End file.
